


Вещь

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Артур — вещь, которой все пользуются
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Вещь

**Author's Note:**

> намек на фемдом, friends with benefits; выгуливание фанона на неопытного Артура

Артур — вещь, которой все пользуются.

Так и сейчас: он прижимает Сэди к стене, вбиваясь в нее, и в глазах темнеет от того, как безумно горячо и дико может звучать этот хриплый прокуренный голос, если знать, что делать. Артур не знает. Он лишь выполняет просьбы. Артур то, Артур сё, и рано или поздно все равно все должно было к этому прийти. Внутри Сэди так горячо и сладко, и пахнет от нее чем-то кисловатым, неуловимо-лимонным, что хочется зарыться лицом в соломенные волосы — но где-то за пределами невыносимого возбуждения, жаром отдающемся по всему телу от члена и бедер, которые Сэди обхватывает сильными ногами, где-то маячит унизительное, сосущее чувство.

Он прижимается губами к ее шее, и под собственным весом Сэди насаживается на него по самые яйца. Она всегда была громкой; а еще — грубой и даже жестокой, но, в конце концов, ему это нравилось. Сэди откидывает голову назад, ощутимо стукнувшись затылком, и Артур вылизывает места, где только что оставлял поцелуи. Он хочет поцеловать ее по-настоящему — но знает, что Сэди не позволит ему. Не хочет вспоминать о том, что хочет забыть. То, что и пытается вытрахать из головы с помощью Артура. Сколько ей нужно?

— Сэди... — хрипит Артур ей в шею. — Сэди...

— Не останавливайся, черт тебя подери!

— Я не могу больше...

Он едва успевает вытащить, прежде чем кончает ей на живот, пачкая усыпанную веснушками кожу каплями густого семени.

Сэди удивленно-широко раскрывает глаза, хватая ртом воздух, и ее хриплый голос так знакомо взвинчивается почти до визга:

— Что?... Что... Нет!...

Она отвешивает ему легкую пощечину, словно пытаясь привести в чувство, и Артур отводит глаза.

— Прости.

Он подхватывает ее под задницу и переносит на кровать, укладывая на спину. На ее шее и груди темнеют розовые пятна возбуждения, а натертые соски так торчат, что Артур почти сразу же берет один в рот, прежде чем просунуть в нее три пальца. Руки у него грубые, и он лишь примерно может представить, что надо просто продолжить делать то, что делал до этого с помощью члена. Сэди подается на его пальцы — значит, все верно. Он сосет ее грудь, лижет, иногда легонько прихватывая губами, и чувствует, как она проскальзывает рукой вниз. Он опускает взгляд — и не может отвести его от того, как она ласкает свои нежные темно-розовые складки, спрятанные за светлыми влажными от смазки волосами. Он обожает это — и каждый раз невольно краснеет, вспоминая об этом, когда в лагере затягивают ту самую песню.

— Сэди.

Массируя себя, она случайно касается его руки, и в этом ему вдруг видится что-то до странного нежное.

Приоткрыв мягкие губы, она смотрит на него — а потом ее движения становятся рваными, ее выгибает и она приподнимает бедра и закатывает глаза.

— Артур.

Она не поцелует его и сейчас; Сэди вытрется полотенцем, может быть, похлопает его по плечу, словно они старые друзья. Они разделят одну сигарету на двоих, и Сэди посмотрит на него так, словно на какую-то секунду поверила, что может быть в ее жизни кто-то, кто сможет заменить ей Джейка; но Джейка заменить нельзя, Артур знает это.

Именно потому, что Джейк мертв, а с мертвыми тягаться — все равно что с господом богом.

Артур — вещь, и надеяться на что-то иное за его долгое пребывание в банде он уже перестал; но если Сэди он нужен — то, может быть, не все так уж и плохо.


End file.
